


A Lamb To the Slaughter

by Yaschiri



Series: Anonymous Stories [3]
Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymously Submitted, Blow Job, Costumes, F/M, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Service, mini orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaschiri/pseuds/Yaschiri
Summary: Sylvie has a night in with Giovanni and his boys.Posted for an anon on Tumblr.
Relationships: + Spike Ben Crusher Fred, GioSylvie - Relationship, Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling/Giovanni Potage, Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling/Giovanni's Boys
Series: Anonymous Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783084
Kudos: 16





	A Lamb To the Slaughter

**Author's Note:**

> Another anon submitted this to me via tumblr! Was happy to oblige of course!!
> 
> As before, grammatical slash punctuation and formatting were corrected for reading ease, but otherwise the story is in-tact as it came to me! :D Enjoy! <3

This wasn’t supposed to happen, how did it happen and why? _WHO KNOWS!?!_ But all Sylvie knew is that once this was over, Giovanni was going in a full body cast for months!

He shivered as he looked around to see if anyone followed him, he sighed in relief as he knocked on the door of the cabin. From the outside it looked warm and cozy. He backed up as the door opened to show the inside was well accommodated. The living room was spacious and had coordinating wooden furniture.

On the log couch was Crusher and Spike outside of their Banzai Blaster outfits playing Mario kart, with her trying to pass Crusher but to no avail. Opened pizza boxes and cans of soda were on the coffee table. He jumped as he heard the toilet flush.

“BEN YOU BETTER WASH YOUR HANDS!” Giovanni shouts as he meets Sylvie, smirking. “Well well, you actually came. I’m impressed! I thought you’d chicken out.”

“I just want this done as soon as possible,” Sylvester mutters as he was given a large paper bag filled with stuff. “Where’s the bathroom?”

“Down the hall to the right, you won’t miss it.”

“Thank you…” He mutters as he goes to the bathroom, not making eye contact with anyone.

As the minutes passed, Giovanni knocks on the bathroom door to check on Sylvie’s progress.

“Hey Kid are you done yet?” He heard nothing from the other side of the door. “Oh well guess I’ll just send these pictures to Beartra-” The door unlocked to reveal Sylvie in his new outfit, it was a custom-made bunny suit but reversed.

His smooth milky chest was exposed, his boyhood covered with a white c-string thong. Over his arms were black evening gloves and over his legs were black silk stockings with mary jane shoes. On his neck was a black velvet choker with a silver bell.

Giovanni whistled, licking his lips. “Heh I've really out-done myself.” Rolling his eyes, Sylvie was about to leave the bathroom when stopped by Giovanni. “Oh wait, I almost forgot!”

He took out a headband that looked like lamb ears and placed them on Sylvie’s head, He took his hand and led him to the living room. He ignored the eyes of Giovanni's boys looking at him like he was a delicious piece of meat. He yelped as one of them pinches his exposed butt cheek.

“Gah! Who pinched me?!” He demanded, glaring at them trying to look intimidating but to no avail, they snickered under their breath with Flamethrower whistling nonchalantly.

“Hey, hey, hey, come on guys there’s plenty of time to tease the kid,” Giovanni said as he patted Sylvie's head.

“Sorry boss.”

“We won’t be mean.”

“He just looks so cute and pinchable.”

“I bet he makes cute sounds.”

As the boys went back to playing their video games Sylvie was cleaning up after them, picking up the trash and cleaning the dishes. Smacking his lips he realized that he didn’t have anything to drink. He went to grab a nice cold can from the fridge when he felt a presence behind him.

“What 'cha got there, sheep boy?” He stiffened as he turned to see that it was Crusher towering over him.

“I… I was just getting a drink that’s all. He replies, reaching for the drink. Before he could Crusher took the can.

“Let me check if it’s cold enough for you~” Crusher traces the can around Sylvie's nipple causing him to whimper and squirm. Crusher smirked, giving him back the can as he went back.

Back at the living room Giovanni was setting up the speaker for Sylvie’s performance.

“And finished. Fred, Ben get him in here.”

They nod as they get him, Sylvie was hugging himself as he looks at Giovanni. As music played it was "Funny Bunny Boy" by _Evelyn_

“Wait what’s going on?!” Sylvie looked confused and nervous.

“Come on Bo peep shake your money maker!” Spike hollered.

Swallowing a lump in his throat he started to shake his hips, wiggling his tight ass.

“Come on loosen up!” Dark Star shouted, throwing a dollar at Sylvie as he let himself relax a bit.

The boys whooped and hollered as Sylvie caressed his own body, feeling the beat of the music. He smirked as he straddled Giovanni’s lap. They were no longer in a room full of people, his friends watching them. It was just them, totally lost, the last two people on earth. He sat down on his lap and place his face into his bare chest. The sound of his heartbeat made him dizzy. He rocked his hips back and forth, grinding his crotch against the bulge of Gio’s cock. Gio sucked hard on his nipple, swirling his tongue around the areola, Sylvie gasped and moaned. Feeling his own member twitching in desperation, he alternated with each nipple making sure both of them were cared for.

“Gi..Giovanni...I...I..I need it..” He whimpers, dry humping his pink haired master.

“What’s the magic word?~”

“Pl..Please?”

“Good boy.”

Wiping the coffee table clean he places Sylvie on his back as he removes the underwear, exposing his twitching boyhood with a bead of precum coming out.

“Aw poor wittle guy so horny~”

“And all from dancing like a slut.”

“Maybe you should help him out boss.”

Giovanni slowly licked all around Sylvie's head, while he pumped his shaft up and down. He could no longer control his moans or heavy breathing, and was getting increasingly turned on as he lapped up his precum. Behind Sylvie, he heard one of them shuffling around and moving a chair. They placed said chair near the side of the table and positioned their phone on it.

They crouched down to check the camera angle as Sylvie saw Crusher’s erect cock dangling in front of him. It was somewhat average, but what he lacked in length he made up for in girth. He felt his heart beating out of his chest, the heady musk of Crusher’s balls combined with Giovanni's skillful tongue bath was making him hornier than ever.

“This cock isn’t gonna suck itself,” Crusher growled.

He nodded, opening his mouth wide as Crusher inserted his dick into his mouth, with Sylvie beginning to suck him off. After a while he felt Giovanni’s hands grope his ass. He moaned onto Crusher's cock as he felt his lubed up finger circling around his tight lil' starfish, then a finger was inside him rubbing his wall. He pulled the dick out of his mouth and moaned in ecstasy, a second finger slid into his ass and he felt his body turning into jelly. It felt like he was on cloud nine, like all of his nerves were bathed in a warm bath with rose petals.

Giovanni alternated between jabbing his fingers in and curling them inside of him. It was driving him nuts and his dick was leaking precum. The fingers were then removed and he smeared the lube from them onto his buttcheeks. One hand steadied itself on his hip while he used his other to guide the tip of his cock into his hole.

"Just tell me if I’m being too rough, okay?" He was remarkably gentle. The tip of his dick slipped in pretty easily and he held it there until Sylvie got used to its feel, then only slowly pulling it back and moving back in. Sylvie moaned like a bitch in heat as all his sexual energy went into deep throating Crusher. The thrusts now picked up speed as Gio slammed the full length of his dick into his ass while Crusher resumed guiding Sylvester's head up and down on his cock.

Him and Giovanni were kissing roughly, Spike was playing with her breast, fingering herself as she watched intensely, with Ben sporting an agonizing boner and a wet spot to boot. Fred was jerking off to the scene with a guilty look on his face, biting his lower lip. The sexual tension was strong in this cabin. Suddenly Crusher's body and cock tensed and Sylvie felt a huge, slimy load blasting down his throat. His dick started to soften and he pulled it out of his mouth. Some of the seed dripped on his face. Sylvie came all over his belly while being pumped full of Giovanni’s cream of mushroom.

"Ohhhh ohhh fuck yeah, fill me up," Sylvie moaned, surprising himself.

He caught a glimpse of Dark Star and Flamethrower who were doing their best to look away and pretend not to hear that. Giovanni's cock slipped out of his freshly fucked ass, as Sylvie tried to catch his breath while Spike grabbed her phone and spent a while pressing buttons and typing.

After washing off Sylvie and cleaning up the mess, they relaxed with "Sailor Moon R: The Movie". Sylvie was in the middle of Giovanni and Crusher, thinking about everything that had just happened. It was amazing and hot, he might want to experiment with his epithet...maybe something with wet dreams.


End file.
